


A sweet moment, ruined by a sneeze

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [7]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Autistic Elizabeth (BioShock), Booker is so touch-starved, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Touching, Humor, Humorous Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sneezing, Some Humor, Touch-Starved, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Elizabeth found her best friend, Jack, having a moment with her dad, Booker. She's already gotten used to their relationship, but not quite to how Booker reacts to being in a relatiosnhip. This situation was no exception.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth, Booker DeWitt/Jack
Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559641
Kudos: 9





	A sweet moment, ruined by a sneeze

Elizabeth found them like that in the kitchen. She wasn’t entirely sure what she was witnessing, but she nonetheless decided to take out the phone she had bought just last week, & snap a picture of what she was certain was a hallucination. But would you look at that, the two men standing together did indeed show up on her phone screen, proving to be very much real. Jack was smiling, his eyes half lidded as he was slightly bent over, his forehead pressed to Booker’s. Elizabeth’s dad seemed to be asleep in that intimate moment he was sharing with his... boyfriend? His eyes were shut tight, & his body was slacking, only held up by the way Jack had his arms wrapped around the other’s waist. It really was the first time Elizabeth had seen him so relaxed, he was all tensed up in his sleep usually too.

“Hey, Lizzy.” Jack whispered to her once she came closer. She just absentmindedly waved at him, her gazed trained on Booker.

“What?”

“We were having a moment,” Jack explained, as if they weren’t still having a moment, “Bookie fell asleep.”

“How?”

Jack begun to shrug, but stopped himself mid action as Booker begun to grumble at the sudden movement, “I don’t know. Probably just felt safe & warm.”

“Huh.”

“Yup. He came up to me, & just got like this.” Jack’s small smile widened slightly, moving closer a bit to bump his nose against Booker’s. That turned out to be a bad move, as the Martyr of Columbia scrunched up his face & huffed. There was a pause, the air seeming to freeze as Jack & Elizabeth’s eyes met, blue to blue/brown, before a loud sneeze interrupted the silence. With the momentum, Booker’s head fell back, before smacking right into Jack’s forehead with a loud THWACK! Both men fell to the floor, cradling their heads & rubbing at the red marks on their foreheads.

“Are you two ok?” Elizabeth knelt down beside her father, poking his shoulder. He only groaned back.

“Yup! Just perfect!” Jack hissed in reply, his words laced with sarcasm. Booker just groaned again.

“Oh well, I’ll just leave you two to your...” Elizabeth didn’t even finish her sentence before she opened a tear beside her & stepped through it.


End file.
